New Start, New Beginnings
by Mababy
Summary: My First fic. A top superstar has been enlisted to help train a new recruit. Will they both learn more then the ropes?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fic. **

**A/N: I'm going back and re-doing this slightly by correcting some spelling mistakes but also adding bits here and there. **

**Please read and review. **

**I don't own any of the WWE characters. I only own Misty.**

**Chapter one:**

Misty sat listening to the rain pelting hard against her hotel window. She was lost in her thoughts, hoping that she had made the right choice to take up the offer of a lifetime seemed like she had finally been dealt a decent bit of luck, after all her past has been nothing but bad luck.

_"Why can't you keep quiet? He said as he threw her to the bedroom floor. "I swear you must love being punished or are you just stupid?" _

_"Don't say that!" she replied in nothing more than a whisper._

_"I think you just answered my questions... you love being punished because you are stupid!" he said with a smirk forming on his face..._

_Hearing him call her stupid sent her over the edge. Years of the verbal abuse had gotten to her. Even more than the daily belt beatings she was dealt with for reasons she didn't know. A fire inside was ignited inside and consumed her and without realizing what she was doing, she had bolted from the floor and speared him into the wall._

_She got up feeling winded from the sudden attack and just stared at him lying there on the floor. After a few seconds of thinking she realized she had the choice; walk out the bedroom door or stay behind and face the consequences of her actions._

A sudden knock at the door brought her around. "Just a sec please." she shouted as she was just jumping into some jogging bottoms and a loose fitting t-shirt that hung off of her body as it was way too big for her but she found it comfortable.

The knocking at the door began again but this time more fist banging then knocking. She ran to the door and went to shout at whoever it was but stood dead still as she opened the door looking at the man staring at her dead in the eyes.

"Hey" said the deep voice. "Hello?" he said again. Being very impatient he said "I swear if you don't respond to me in 3 seconds, I promise you I will make your first day a living hell." he said in a slight angry tone. "Stupid trainees!"

Hearing the word stupid brought her back from the shock of seeing someone she had admired for years and also dreamt about, turn up at her door. "I do apologues for my rudeness but please don't call me that again." she said nervously but left a hint of anger there.

He looked at her and sensed that she was somewhat hurt but didn't know what he had said to offend her.

"I'm sorry, let's start this again. I'm Mark Calaway, as you probably know I am The Undertaker." He noticed her nod and also noticed she was blushing and trying not to stare at him. He was used to people acting in awe of him but he just decided to carry on with what he was saying.

"You have been selected from thousands of candidates throughout the country to become a 'New Breed' of Diva. By 'New Breed of Diva' I mean actually going back to how it used to be where you actually wrestle more then just being 'Eye candy'. I am here to train you up to the best possible standard I can get from you... which is already a good standard from the tapes I've seen of your matches on the Indy circuit."

He gave her a moment to take all of it in before he explained all of the information she needed for the time being. He could see that she was now looking up at him. She then said something unexpected to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Calaway/Undertaker. I only own Misty.**

**Please review as I would love to know what people think. **

**I would Love to thank Takersgurl35 for being the first to review me. It is indeed a privilege as she is one of my fav authors.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hooters!" Mark had said in disbelief.

"Yeah... Hooters! What can't a girl like great food?"

"Well yeah but usually its guys that go to Hooters and it isn't for the food darlin'."

Misty blushed when he called her darlin'. She doesn't even know why she blushed. She had never liked anyone in her life in that way. She had always been put down by her adoptive parents and she honestly thought that they were right. She always chose to wear baggy clothes, nothing tight fitting or anything that showed too much skin.

"I'll make you a deal Sir... you drive us to Hooters and I'll pay the bill."

Mark thought about it for a moment before he said anything.

"Ok first things first... never call me Sir. I prefer to be called Mark or if you find 'Taker' more comfortable then you can call me that." He said with a smile. He hated being called Sir as it made him feel old.

"I I I'm s s sorry Sir... I mean Mark." She smiled. She always was told to address people as Sir or Maam.

"Don't apologize; it's actually good to hear someone be polite. Usually people assume they can call you by your first name or ring name and be best buds. Continuing from earlier... I think I better pay for the bill."

"Why Si... Mark? I have money and I want to take you to a 'business lunch' to get to know my Mentor". Then something came to mind. "What would you prefer I call you when we are in the gym or in the arena or when I'm asked who you are? I mean Mentor, Teacher, and Trainer... I sorta want to get that right... I know not to call you Sir." She said with a smile at the last bit. She liked getting to know people...new people.

"Hell call me what ever makes you feel comfortable. I'm fine with just Mark to be honest but I can see your point... let's say call me your Mentor. Makes me sound mean...meaner then I'm usually perceived."

They both shared a laugh which made them both comfortable. Misty had not laughed in years... literally years. Misty quickly covered her mouth and stopped laughing... as if it was a sin to laugh.

Mark noticed this and decided to leave the reaction for now but will try and talk her into why she did that.

"Well Darlin' I will meet you in the lobby in 20mins for our 'business lunch'. Make sure you wear something comfortable and light... We'll be traveling on my bike and the weather is too nice to be wearing anything baggy."

Misty looked outside the hotel window and noticed that the weather had indeed become brighter and it looked as if it hadn't even rained at all that day. She started to feel scared at the prospect of wearing anything other then her hooded top, loose fitting t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

"Would maybe my jogging bottoms and a hooded top be suitable for the bike ride?" Misty asked nervously.

Mark took a moment and thought about how nervous she was.

"You ever ridden before?"

She looked at the floor, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No never."

"Well I can assure you that you will have the safest ride of your life. I won't cause any harm or danger to you... well either of us. That applies in training as well. I will push you to limits that will make you think you can't take it no more but trust me when I say I mean well and will push you to your full potential that I can see."

Misty looked into Marks eyes properly for the first time since meeting him and saw he was telling the truth. Almost as if he could read her inner fears when he looked back into her eyes.

Mark looked deep into her eyes seeing she had a lot of pain and that what he had just said had helped ease her some what. He felt some sort of connection... like he had just met a friend he had known all his life.

Mark turned towards the door and turned his head.

"As your mentor, I will pay for our 'business lunch' and to answer your earlier question... wear whatever will make you comfortable. You have to feel comfortable in order to enjoy the ride." He said the last bit with a spark in his eye.

Misty noticed the spark and with a sudden lease of life began to get ready once Mark had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Calaway/Undertaker. I only own Misty.**

**Please review as I would love to know what people think. Thanks to Takersgurl35 and jcena'sgirl557744 for reviewing me so far :)**

**I wont be able to update in about a month due to moving house so I've written a little more then I was intending to keep you going. **

**Please Enjoy... **

**Chapter 3: **

Misty arrived down to the hotel lobby five minutes early. She had never been one to take a lot of time getting ready. She literally would just put on the clothes she wanted and be ready. Same thing when taking a shower or bath, she rarely spent more then ten minutes at a time. Being taunted as much as she was by her adoptive parents about her looks. Misty just never saw a need to spend a lot of time on looks. Never wore make up or wore fancy clothes.

Misty was really excited but at the same time nervous about the upcoming bike ride. Having always had a fascination with motorcycles, Misty would spend all her free time in school reading up on them. On the mechanics behind them. She was too scared to ever ride one let alone own one. It was her dream to own one though.

As she was walking outside for fresh air, the hotel valet had just brought around a custom Harley motorcycle. The body was a crimson red with faint Smokey skulls over it as well as a devils head. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. It was like her dream motorcycle.

Mark had just come to the lobby early. He didn't like being late for anything. As he turned to exit the hotel for some fresh air he saw Misty waiting for him. He smiled as he liked it when people were on time or earlier. He noticed she was staring at something with a smile on her face. He liked her smile.

Mark turned his head to look at what had Misty smiling. The same thing had him smiling as it was his prized possession... his Harley. He remembered winning her in a poker game. She looked a lot different now to when he had won her. He had a custom paint job done on her to suit to his tastes. She was his dream ride. Always purred like a kitten, never once let him down. Very low maintained... sort of how he liked his women. He found it hard to trust women after a few failed past marriages and relationships. As far as Mark was concerned it was just him and his bike...no one else.

"She's a treasure!"

Mark jumped at the sound of Misty's voice.

"Is that your bike Si...? Mark?"

"Sure is. I've travelled a lot of miles on her. She's been the most comfortable ride in my life." Mark said with pride in his voice.

"And the safest? You ever had an accident on her or any other bike?" She asked nervously.

"Nope, never... Touch wood." Mark reached down and touched a wooden table.

"I'm really sorry for being down here earlier then planned. I have a habit of being really early. I'd rather be early then late." She said nervously.

"Hell darlin' I don't mind at all. I'm the same actually. I hate being late."

Mark walked out to the front of the hotel where his bike was and got the keys off of the valet of the hotel. Misty was unsure weather to follow Mark or not so she decided to wait until he called her over. She was always told "Don't follow, unless told" and that kept playing over and over in her head.

He eyed up his bike to make sure there were no marks left from the valets. Mark turned around to expect Misty there but then he noticed she was still inside the hotel lobby, looking like she was frightened and unsure of where to go or what to do. As he walked closer to her he could hear her muttering to her self under her breath. Misty suddenly became aware she was muttering out loud and not in her head when she saw Mark stop in front of her and looked at her as if she was cursing him.

"You know it's rude to mutter under your breath. Some people find it offensive." Mark said seriously.

"I'm sorry. I was just unsure whether to follow you outside or not. I was always told "Don't follow, unless told." She said looking at the floor.

"Well whoever told you that was wrong. As far as I'm aware you are an adult. You can do what you want." Mark said looking her up and down discreetly, noting to help her find a style to suit her more and show some skin.

Mark shook his head at the last thoughts...

"Right, let's get going as I'm starving. Here is a helmet for you." Mark handed her a crimson red helmet that matched his Harley.

"Thank you Mark!" Without any thought Misty jumped forward and hugged Mark.

Scared by her actions Misty jumped back and started to apologize for her actions.

"It's ok, it's just a helmet for you to wear for the ride darlin'." Mark inwardly felt warm by the hug but held any thoughts back. He wasn't ready yet.

Mark got onto the Harley first and turned to see Misty having trouble with the strap on the helmet.

"Come here and I'll help you with that."

Misty walked over and kept her eyes away from Mark's eyes, trying to shake a weird feeling she hadn't had before. She was ignoring it.

"There you go." He had just fixed the strap when he noticed Misty was looking down and away from him.

Mark lifted Misty's chin with his forefinger and thumb so she was facing him.

"Don't worry. As I said before, it will be the safest ride in your life." He smiled at her and saw her looking happier but still nervous about something. He just put it down to first ride nerves.

"I trust you Mark" Misty smiled back at Mark but tried to hide her nervousness about her new feelings. Inwardly kicking herself.

After they both got onto the bike, Mark explained to Misty about holding around his waist when riding and if she wanted him to stop then squeeze her thighs on his legs for him to pull over.

"Right you ready?"

"Yes I am." misty said nervously.

And then they were off. Mark took it slow to begin with but then he got a smirk and decided to push some limits. He revved and went faster. Misty loved every moment of her first ride and doubly loved the warmth from Marks body. She loved that he was going faster and faster. She wished the ride would never end as she was truly happy for the first time in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Calaway/Undertaker. I only own Misty.**

**Please review as I would love to know what people think. Thank you to those that have reviewed me already. I've made this chapter longer then planned as I don't know when I will be able to update in next few weeks due to moving home. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Mark and Misty arrived at Hooters after a half an hour bike ride. Mark knew that Misty had enjoyed her first ride out on the bike as every time he looked into the side mirrors, he saw her smiling with her eyes closed catching the wind in her face. He was sad that they had arrived at Hooters so soon as he enjoyed the ride a lot too.

Misty had enjoyed the bike ride a lot. At first she got used to the vibrations coursing through her body and was instantly relaxed when she put her arms around Marks waist to hold on. There was something about Mark that made her feel comfortable. She loved the fact that Mark would go faster when he saw the road was clear. When he did that she closed her eyes and caught the wind in her face feeling the freedom of the open road. Misty had decided she would one day own a bike of her own.

After they both got off of the bike the walked towards the entrance of Hooters. Misty was amazed at how quickly they got escorted straight to a quiet corner booth, away from other patrons where they could talk and relax without being bothered. Mark looked at Misty sitting opposite him and seen the amused look on her face. He leaned forward and whispered "I hope you didn't mind me calling ahead, it's easier to get a quiet seating area then just turning up and getting rushed by fans when waiting."

"No I don't mind at all. To be honest I like sitting in corner booths. It's far more quiet and relaxing." She smiled as she said the last part.

Misty wasn't one for being in crowds or clubs as she preferred quiet atmospheres. She hated when people shouted or were loud. Shouting scared her. She used to run and hide when her adoptive parents would come home drunk or were bored and wanted to pick on her. That's partly why Misty stayed quiet; it's easier to hide when you are quiet.

Mark stared at Misty looking around the restaurant, taking in her surroundings. He was admiring her smile and innocence, wondering how more outgoing she will become over time. He had seen her wrestle in 3 matches on a tape someone in WWE head office had sent him. He was amazed at what moves she could pull of and how she worked the crowd, making it a great match but also a pleasure to watch. That usually took years for people to grasp. Making the crowd believe in what you are doing. He admired that and would work on that more with her, not that there was much to work on but Mark wanted to spend a lot of time with her.

"Excuse me; may I have your autograph?" Asked a 13 year old boy.

"Sure kid, let me just get a pen." Mark replied.

"Oh my... I didn't even see you there Mr. Undertaker Sir...Mom! The undertaker is here as well as Crimson!"

Mark looked at the kid as if he had just misheard him. Then he looked at Misty whose cheeks had turned crimson. He hadn't come across it that much when a fan would notice an underground performer over him first. It wasn't as if you couldn't see him as he was a large frame compare to Misty. He noticed her smiling at the kid and giving him the autograph.

"Excuse me Mr. Taker Sir... would you mind me giving Crimson a kiss on the cheek?" the boy asked nervously.

"I don't mind as long as you ask the lady first." Mark said looking at Misty wondering what she would say, knowing she was shy.

"What's your name?" Misty asked.

"Mark" he said proudly.

"Well Mark... today is your lucky day as I am only giving kisses out to guys called Mark. Instead of you giving me a kiss though I'll kiss your cheek. Be happy as you're officially the first guy I'm kissing." she said with a wink that made the boy blush.

Mark started shifting in his seat hearing what she had just said. Knowing that there was probably some truth behind what she had said. It made him slightly jealous that the kid was going to get her first kiss but he shrugged off the thought. He wasn't ready yet as he kept saying to himself every time he stared at Misty's smile.

Misty kissed the boy on his cheek. The boy's mother got a photo of her son with 'Crimson' and another with her son and 'The Undertaker'.

"Thank you both so much. You've made my son's birthday the best ever." said his mother.

"No problem ma'am, I'm glad we could help" Mark said shaking her hand.

"Before I go, sorry for disturbing you and your girlfriend's meal. I do have to say you make a wonderful couple."

"Oh... we're erm..." mark said as he froze and looked over at Misty who was equally embarrassed about.

"Thank you and I hope Mark enjoys the rest of his birthday." Misty said just trying to end the convo as quick as she could.

The mother walked back to her family and they left Hooters. Both Mark and Misty picked up menus and looked at what they could eat. Marks mind wasn't on food and neither was Misty's. The both had the same thought and that was that the woman and thought they were a couple and they didn't say anything to make her think different.

Misty got upset as she realized she didn't say anything to the woman to make her think different. She wished she had stayed quiet and let Mark tell her they were not a couple. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and quickly got up from the table and went to the bathroom to cry.

Mark had never frozen on the spot like that before when someone mentioned that someone he was out with might be his girlfriend. Usually he tells them straight but today for some reason he just...froze. He lost all thoughts of him freezing when Misty just up and bolted to the bathroom. He managed to catch sight of her shoulders shaking. He knew she must be crying which gave him a sudden sadness inside.

He gave her five minuets before venturing into the ladies bathrooms to see if she was ok. As he walked in, after making sure there wasn't anyone else in there, he checked the first few stalls but Misty wasn't there. He stayed silent for a while then he heard a sudden sniffling sound from the wider stall at the far end of the room. He tapped the door but didn't get a response. As he was about to turn to walk out to give her more time, he heard the door click open but didn't see Misty. He walked closer and what he saw made him upset. Misty was huddled in the corner beside the toilet shaking and sobbing into her knees. Mark walked over to her and without thinking and acting on instinct, he picked her up and carried her out of the bathrooms, through the restaurant and out to the parking lot to the quiet corner where they had parked the bike.

Misty didn't even realize where Mark had carried her until she felt herself being rested onto the bike. Mark didn't say a word; he put her helmet on her then started up the bike. He had Misty positioned in front of him and just put her arms around his waist for safety. He then began to ride out of the parking lot and out onto the open road. He somehow knew that this would calm Misty down and cheer her up a bit. He didn't want to ask her any questions until she was calm and relaxed.

After an hours ride, Mark pulled into a small grassy area that was near trees and had a bench with a view of the city below. He turned off the bike and looked down at Misty. At some point in the ride, she had fallen asleep but still maintained a strong grip on Mark. Mark was glad of that but he had also made sure he had hold of her during the ride by relaxing his arms to stop her from falling off.

Mark slowly got off of the bike with Misty in his arms. He looked down at her and instantly was mesmerized by how beautiful she was when sleeping. She looked relaxed. He sat on a bench that looked over the city but he was looking more at Misty then at the view. About 20mins after arriving, Misty awoke to something she thought was the most beautiful view ever. She was staring up at Mark sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Misty wished that she could stay watching him sleeping but she knew that they couldn't. She slowly went to move out of Marks arms but was suddenly pulled back to him. Mark knew she had woken up as he heard the change in her breathing. He felt her moving out of his arms so he pulled her back in. He felt relaxed and peaceful with her in his arms. He hadn't felt this way in years.

When Mark's stomach grumbled, they both started to laugh. Misty realized she was laughing again and went to cover her mouth only to have Mark grab her hand in his.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She wondered if he was referring to earlier.

"Covering your mouth when you're laughing and trying to stop laughing as soon as you realize you are doing it?"

Misty looked at him nervously and seen the concern in his eyes and she didn't want him worrying about her. She decided she would just tell him the truth.

"I do that because I've not had a very good upbringing. Laughing wasn't tolerated." She was mentally trying to stop her voice from shaking. She hated talking about her past but she trusted Mark.

"Misty, you honestly don't have to tell me anything you are not comfortable telling me. I will say this...I'm here if you need someone to listen. For now though I do want an explanation as to why you ran off crying to the bathroom earlier." he said the last part in a firm voice as he wanted that answering.

"I'm s s sorry". Misty said in a whisper.

"Sorry for what? I don't quite understand what happened that would make you upset."

"I'm sorry for finishing your sentence when the lady said we were a 'wonderful couple'. I should have just stayed quiet." She said with her head down. She could feel tears forming again.

"Don't be sorry. We didn't expect that to happen. I am glad you finished the sentence as I felt silly that I froze. That never usually happens to me." He admitted.

"So you're not mad?" Slowly looking up at him.

"No darlin' I'm not mad." He could see the tears in her eyes again.

"But if you ever decide you need time to cry or sort yourself out please let me know where you're going. I was worried." He said wiping the tears with a bandana. Inwardly wishing he could hold her in his arms for longer and just be close with her. There was something about Misty that drew him to her. He kept telling himself 'you're not ready yet'.

"Okay I promise Mark." she said.

Both stomachs began to grumble as it was early evening and they still hadn't eaten anything. Mark walked around to his backpack and pulled out a load of snacks he had packed. Misty looked at him and smiled.

Mark handed her a soda and a bag of potato chips. They sat on the grass and began to eat.

"So..." Misty said startling Mark.

"So...?" He replied.

He felt nervous for some reason, like he was a teenager all over again. Not knowing what was coming next.

"Is there anything you want to ask me in regards to me wrestling and my training?" She didn't really want to ask that but it was the only other thought in her head other then Mark.

All Mark could think about from that question was re-enacting her matches with her but he shook them thoughts aside.

"I know our 'business lunch' didn't go to plan so let's say tomorrow morning we have a 'do-over'. How's that sound? Then we can talk about work related things. Just for now let's enjoy this lovely view.

Misty looked at Mark...Loving the view. Shaking all thoughts from her head about him like that. She looked over the city view and was enjoying that view too.

"Ok, sounds perfect to me as long as I pay for breakfast." She said looking at him.

"That sounds perfect to me too". He smiled at her.

They spent a further hour on the grassy area and didn't leave until Misty saw the sunset over the city. She loved sunsets from when she was a kid... They made her feel happy.

Mark sat on the bike admiring Misty staring out over the city. He waited till it was finished and called Misty over. She was having trouble putting on her helmet in the dark. Mark came over to help her and without any warning misty kissed Mark on the cheek. She had noticed his reaction to when she kissed the little boy's cheek back at hooters. The little boy had indeed had her first kiss, even though it was on the cheek.

He just looked at Misty as if she had slapped him then all his previous thoughts had come rushing back to the front thoughts and he didn't know if he was ready or not yet. He just stroked her cheek and then got onto the bike without a word. He waited till Misty was on until he started the bike up.

Misty wasn't usually that forward but thought Mark would like the kiss on the cheek. She felt slightly confused by his reaction of stroking her cheek and not saying a word. She didn't expect anything from it but thought she was giving him something he wanted. Misty was confused on what to do or say next.

As was Mark...Until He turned to face Misty as she was getting on the bike and said "I'm glad the day hadn't ended as I was wondering when I would get my kiss on the cheek with my name being Mark." He winked.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Mark." Misty smiled widely and was blushing like mad but was glad it was too dark for Mark to see.

They made it back to the hotel and Mark showed Misty up to her room to make sure she was there safely. Mark made a mental note to make sure Misty would be in the same hotels as him from now on. Just so he could be near her. He was happy that she was slowly opening up a little bit since the earlier hours since they first met.

"Goodnight Mark. Thank you for today." Misty looked Mark in the eyes.

"You're welcome Misty and I also want to thank you for today." He looked her straight in her eyes and noticed there was more life in there. More of a twinkle.

"Goodnight to you darlin'. Make sure you get some sleep as we have a long day planned for tomorrow."

After Mark left, Misty was very happy. It had indeed been the best day of her life even though there were a few ups and downs. She was glad she took up the offer of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Calaway/Undertaker or any other WWE superstars. I only own Misty.**

**Sorry for the long delay with updating. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Please review as I would love to know what people think. Thank you to those that have reviewed me already.**

**Chapter 5**

Misty awoke feeling happy and refreshed which was a rare thing as she only slept a few hours a day, usually five hours tops. She decided to have a long bath to get ready for the day ahead. She wasn't entirely sure what was planned for today other then the 'do-over' business lunch, which is now a business breakfast. As Misty was getting her bathrobe ready for when she comes out of her bath, she noticed a note being pushed under her hotel room. She was hesitant at first to go near it but eventually curiosity got the better of her.

**Good morning Misty,**

**I do hope you have slept well.**

**I will meet you in the lobby at 8:30am for our breakfast meeting.**

**Please make sure you bring clothes to train in as we will be out for the whole day. **

**Today is a new day and hopefully we will both learn something from each other. **

**See you in the lobby.**

**Mark.**

Misty looked at the clock and it was 8am. She had decided because she wanted to be on time she would shower instead of bathing. After getting clothes ready for the day ahead she hopped into the shower and then was out after five minutes. Misty decided to wear a pair of jogging bottoms and a purple long sleeved top. She didn't like showing off skin as she was always put down by her adoptive parents about her looks. Misty wasn't ugly by any means but her adoptive parents got a kick out of putting her down.

_Misty was looking at herself in the mirror. She had just saved enough money from her paper round job to buy a dress she had liked. She didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to wear it for but she just loved the thought of wearing it and it made her feel good. It was a long crimson silk dress with purple flowers on it. Misty had only just got home from the store and tried the dress on straight away. After a while she put the dress away and decided to go downstairs to make dinner. Having been in a great mood all day, Misty loved feeling this good and wondered what could make it better. Then it hit her...she had no one to share this happiness with. _

_Her adoptive mother came into the kitchen and just smirked at Misty._

_"Why the long face?"_

_"No long face. I was just thinking, that's all." Misty replied with her back to her adoptive mother._

_"I'm going out tonight and I'm going to wear that lovely dress you bought me." _

_Misty turned around and saw the smirk._

_"I'm sorry but no you are not. I spent my hard earned money to buy that dress." Misty said speaking up for herself._

_"Why on earth would you want a dress? You don't go out anywhere and I'm pretty sure there is no one knocking on the door asking you out. Now go upstairs and get me that dress...and don't try it on again. You might stretch it too much. It also doesn't go with your pasty skin." She said with harshness._

_Misty looked down at her figure and felt sick. She pinched her belly and hips', grabbing at what ever fat was there. She had believed every word just spoken to her. Holding back tears and ignoring the feeling of pain and disappointment that had sprang up inside her, she quietly went upstairs and did as she was told. As she handed the dress over, Misty's happiness had faded altogether. It wasn't simply a dress she was handing over, but also what little was left of her confidence and self esteem. From that moment on she never thought to try and make herself feel pretty or look nice, and would always wear clothes that covered her up and were one size too big. _

Misty got dressed and grabbed her bag. She looked around the room to make sure she had what she needed with her. She needed to keep her mind occupied otherwise she would feel herself slipping into a depression she never wants to feel again. Misty held her head high and walked out of the hotel room and headed straight downstairs to meet Mark for breakfast.

Misty looked at the clock in the hotel lobby and it read 8:45am. After thinking of whether to go to the hotel restaurant or wait for Mark in the lobby. Misty decided that she would go to the store opposite the hotel and get a small pick me up. Root Beer always helped Misty feel calm and relaxed when her nerves got the better of her. Root Beer isn't everyone's first choice for a morning drink but Misty felt she needed it.

Misty crossed the street and entered the store went to the fridges to get her Root Beer. She looked around the store and picked up some water for when she was training. As she turned around from the fridges to go pay for her drinks, she bumped into someone and fell backwards. Misty hit the floor hard but didn't complain but as she looked up her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry darlin' I didn't see you there".

"No it was my fault. I should have looked when I was turning around. Sorry Si...Mark!"

Mark felt like an idiot as he had bumped into her quite hard and noticed Misty land pretty hard.

"Here, let me help you up." Mark held his hand out for Misty to grab.

As Misty took hold of Mark's hand, she got a sudden attack of pain in her lower back. Trying to hide the pain Misty just smiled at Mark.

"Thank you Mark".

"You're welcome."

Mark and Misty made their way to the store counter and purchased their Root Beer and water. Misty had insisted on paying for Mark's water so he gave in to her and let her have her way. He loved that she was coming out of herself more and more in a short time. He found himself Liking Misty more and more. He loved her innocence.

The made their way out of the store and crossed the street and made their way back to the hotel for the 'do-over' business breakfast. They made their way to the hotel restaurant.

Mark led Misty to a table in the back of the restaurant. The waitress came over and took their drinks order. Mark ordered a black coffee and he ordered Misty a Root Beer. She smiled as he must have remembered she had bought some and hadn't had one yet.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked just as their drinks were being served.

"I actually slept the best I have in years. Thank you for asking. How about yourself?" She said smiling whilst taking a sip of her Root Beer feeling less nervous.

"I slept pretty darn well too if I'm honest. Usually I only manage a few hours at the most but last night I must have slept five hours."

Mark looked at Misty and noticed she was staring at him with her mouth open. He thought she might have been staring at some toothpaste he might have left or something.

"You mind telling me what you are staring at? Or are you that hungry you decided to catch flies for breakfast?" He said the last part jokingly.

Misty simply blinked and then closed her mouth and blushed. She hadn't realized she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I am the same!"

Mark cocked an eyebrow up at her.

Misty laughed at Mark. She thought he was cute when he looked confused.

"I didn't mean to laugh. I just meant that I am the same with the sleeping pattern. Just thought it was weird that we both slept well and have the same sleeping patterns."

Mark realized what she had meant and just smiled.

The waitress brought over their food and thanked the waitress as she left the table.

Misty looked down at her food and as if right on cue her stomach grumbled.

"Let's eat. Then we can get down to business." He said laughing as his stomach grumbled as well at the sight of food.

Once they had both finished eating their breakfast, Mark ordered another coffee for himself and another root beer for Misty. He noticed she felt more relaxed after her first one.

"Right, let's get down to business. I am here to train you to the best standard possible. I will push you very hard at times and you may not agree with me or my methods but believe me when I say...it is only so I can get the best out of you. In the past I have seen people with a lot of talent like you have, that didn't push to better themselves. Younger talent tend to get ego's very quickly and depending who they hang out with. They do tend to think they are above everyone. If I think your ego is getting too big...I will tell you. I think you have the drive to go far. I've seen your matches and I am very impressed with what I see." Mark looked at Misty to read her face after what he had just said.

"Thank you. I've not had many people be honest with what they expect from me. Usually the promoters just want me to go out and be stiff or go out and lay down for everything. When I go out into the ring, I wrestle for me and for the fans. I know what the fans like, so I go for that. That is the reason I do wrestling to be honest. If I can bring a smile to the fans I will do anything to do that. I know I have a lot to learn still and I will take everything you say to me seriously. I understand that this will be hard, I've never expected anything in live to be easy. I respect you and our craft. I just want to thank you for selecting me to be your trainee." She said with total confidence.

Mark was thinking over everything he had heard and felt proud just for her honesty.

"So we are in agreement. I will push you and get the best out of you and you will give me your all and listen?"

"Yes" She answered putting her hand out.

Mark shook her hand and smiled.

"I won't let you regret choosing me. So when do we start?" she asked after letting go form the hand shake.

"How about right after we finish up our drinks. We need to check you out of this hotel first though. I want you near me so we don't waste time with travelling back and forth from my hotel to yours. Also it'll mean I am on hand if you needed anything."

"I don't have much in my hotel room so I can go up there now and get my stuff so we can get started." She said trying not to feel nervous about being in a hotel with Mark. She did see his point. She would hate to waste time travelling but did love the fact that they would be closer in a way.

Mark smiled at the thought of her being closer. He finished up his drink and Misty did the same. They left money on the table and a tip for the waitress. They made their way to the lobby and went into the elevator to Misty's floor. As they made it out of the elevator onto Misty's floor. Misty bumped into somebody and hit the floor hard. She bit back the urge to scream from the pain and got up off of the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" said the person Misty had bumped into.

Misty looked up to see a tall blonde woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties. Misty went to respond to her until.

"I'm sorry but I do think you need to apologize to the lady here. You clearly should have been the one to watch where YOU where going!" Mark said with a hint of anger.

The woman clearly hadn't noticed mark behind Misty and began to stutter her apologize.

"You okay?" Mark asked Misty as the woman walked away at top speed saying "sorry".

"Yeah, I'm ok thank you." Misty lied as she was indeed in a lot of pain. She didn't want to make Mark worry.

"Ok darling I'll wait for you outside your door while you pack up." He noticed she was in some sort of pain but would wait till they were in the car park of the hotel before asking her bout it.

Once Misty shut the door she got a pillow from the bed and started to scream into it. The pain was too much for her to bite back on. After 2 minuets of doing that she got all her stuff together. She only had a backpack as she packed light from having little to begin with. She looked around the room one last time and then left. Mark was waiting outside, leaning on the wall opposite.

"Are you ready to go? Do you have everything?" Mark looked at Misty and noticed the look was still there. He also noticed she only has a backpack.

"Yes". Misty walked towards the elevator and then her and Mark got in and pressed the button for the lobby floor.

Once there they checked Misty out of the hotel. Misty began to worry as she was in pain and also remembered Mark had his bike. That would make her back worse.

Mark had seen Misty looking nervous and he had a rough idea why. She was clenching her fists slightly from the agony and he knew she thought he had his bike again today. He had bought a rental car as he didn't feel much like riding a bike after training. He was going to postpone training today as he knows what back pain is like. Usually he would work through it but today he didn't feel much like seeing Misty in more pain then she already was. He didn't like the fact that she hadn't said anything to him yet about it. He expects her to be honest with him. Otherwise he would be pushing her too hard with not knowing she was in pain. He took a moment to think of how to make her admit her pain then it came to him.

"Wait here in the lobby while I get the valet to roll her around. "

Misty started to panic "is your hotel far from here? I feel like walking"

Mark was growing impatient. "It is about 20miles from here. I would like for us to begin training sooner rather then later. I wouldn't want you tiring yourself out walking all the way there darling."

"Excuse me sir, your ride will be 3 more minuets. Sorry for the delay". Said the head valet.

"It's ok, thank you for informing us." He smiled

Turning to Misty he had seen her looking really pale.

"Mark. I think we need to take me to a doctor."She said looking at the floor.

"Everything alright?" he actually started to get worried now. He had never seen anyone look that pale.

"I think I've done some real trouble to my back from getting knocked down twice today. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but it's getting too much. Can I take a cab to the new hotel while you ride your bike?"

"Darling, you are not taking a cab and I'm not taking my bike." As if on cue Marks rental was here.

He ushered Misty to the passenger's side and buckled her in. When he got into his side he buckled up and started driving towards the new hotel.

"Are you allergic to anything? I'm asking as I've got to know just in case you pass out on me."

"Only penicillin." She answered.

"Okay, thanks darling." He started to wind down the windows. He remembered the fresh air helping her calm yesterday.

Misty was grateful fro the windows being down. She loved the fresh air. It made her think about yesterday and how happy she was. Keeping her mind off of the pain she closes her eyes and focused on yesterday and how happy she was.

Mark noticed her closing her eyes and started to worry. He seen her smile and felt a bit better that she looked a bit better. As Mark pulled into the hotel car park he noticed Misty had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful and relaxed. After a few minuets of being in the parking lot Mark sent a text instead of calling as not to wake Misty.

**Buddy**

**Are you still in the hotel?**

**MC.**

2 minuets gone by and marks phone vibrated.

**Yeah Bud, Why what's wrong? Needing me to carry your cranky ass upstairs? **

Mark chuckled.

**Come down to the car park. I'm in the black hummer. Need your help with something. **

**MC.**

Mark put his phone away and waited. He kept looking over at Misty making sure she was ok. As he turned back to look out of his window he jumped.

He saw a pale man grinning at him through the window. Mark wound the window down and signaled the man to keep quiet.

"I take it this is the something you need help with?" Looking over towards Misty sleeping.

"Yeah can you stay here in the car with here while I check her in?" He said in a whisper.

"No problem Mark."

"Thanks Glenn."

Mark went to the hotel reception and booked Misty the room next to his. He then rang the tour doctor and asked him to come to his room at 30mins. Mark made his way back to the car just in time to see Misty punch Glenn in the face. He ran to the car and opened Misty's door and grabbed hold of her. He could see she was shaken and still sleepy. She must have thought Glenn was going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Glenn. I didn't expect her to wake up anytime soon. You okay?" He said looking worried.

"Man she can sure pack a punch. She your trainee I take it?" He said looking at his now swollen eye in the car side mirror.

"Yeah I'm sorry again. Man, Vince is going to have a fit at me for getting you a black eye. Don't you have to do the European tour in a few days?" Mark said looking relieved Misty was back to sleep.

"Nah, Vince said I can have some time off and rest up. I will however tell people that you gave me the black eye." Looking slightly embarrassed

"Ok but only if you help me carry her up to her room. It's the one next to mine. She's in a lot of pain; she got knocked on her ass twice today quite hard."

Glenn started grinning.

"Not like that you pervert!"

"I didn't imply anything with smiling."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I've got Larry coming to the room in 20 minuets to look her over."

Glenn simply nodded and went to pick her up but Mark got there first.

"Actually I'll carry her if you can get her bag and lock the car. Thanks." Mark cradled Misty close to his chest careful not to have her back in a bad position. He walked on ahead of Glenn so get Misty settled.

As Glenn got Misty's bag and locked the car up he began to smile. He noticed how worried his friend looked and how protective she was of Misty.

"Maybe they will be good for each other." He said to himself.

He started whistling to himself whilst heading up to the room. He quietly opened the door and was grinning even more with what he saw. Mark was sitting next to Misty on the bed, rubbing her back to soothe her pain. If Glenn didn't know any better he would have thought they were already a couple. He decided at that point he would spend his time off trying to make his best friend happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Calaway/Undertaker or any other WWE superstars. I only own Misty.**

**Sorry for the long delay with updating. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Please review as I would love to know what people think. **

**Chapter 6**

Mark was pacing back and forth outside Misty's hotel room. Glenn was just leaning against the wall opposite watching Mark and trying not to smirk. He had never known Mark to act this worried over a girl he had only just met. Mark had nothing to worry about as Misty was in the very capable hands of Larry the WWE road doctor.

"Does it hurt here?" Larry asked pressing lightly on Misty's lower back.

Biting on her lower lip she simply nodded. She was in so much pain she was scared of making any sound. She didn't want to worry Mark. She could hear him pacing outside the door and she felt bad for it.

Larry sighed "Misty I'm afraid I am going to have to refer you to a hospital. The lower part of your back has been badly bruised externally but I'm more worried about the internal injuries. I need to know something and you have to be honest with me. Have you ever been hit in the back in the past? I've noticed you have light scars and the lower portion of your back feels warn down".

Misty didn't say anything as she seemed lost in her thoughts. Larry noticed tears brimming in her eyes waiting to fall.

"Would you like me to get Mark in here to make you more comfortable?" he asked

The mention of Mark's name seemed to have brought her out of her thoughts. She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and turned to Larry.

"When I was growing up, my adoptive parents were quiet abusive... mentally, emotionally and physically. My adoptive dad was the one to start it. He would just back hand me when he had a drink or two. My adoptive mum would be more vocal then physical.

One day it got bad and I mean really bad. I was actually watching wrestling as it was the one thing I would relax watching. Mum came up behind me without making a sound and just stood there. To this day I don't know if it was me or if it was the show she was watching.

Dad came in and was drunk as usual. He threw a bottle of beer at the TV smashing the screen and the bottle fragments cutting me in the face. He started shouting calling me and mum whores for watching grown men in pants play fight each other. Then he dragged mum out of the room and shouted for me to clean up the mess. So that was what I did. It was just as I swept up the last of the shards off the carpet when I heard the front door slam and my dad standing at the door. That was the turning point as my mum had left him and left me too. He got physical towards me then. "

She looked up to find Larry sitting there listening. She couldn't read any emotion on his face.

"He did try to get sexually physical but I managed to fight him and scratch him off of me. He only tried a few times and that was when he was really drunk. I think he would wake up the next day and see the scratches I gave him. After that he would hit me with a belt... then it turned into a plank of wood. He would just hit me for no reason. I always wore bigger sized clothes to hide the bruising."

She took a deep breath and then turned to Larry.

"Please don't tell anyone about any of this. Especially not Mark. Please sir!"

Larry had to turn away and look out the window to compose himself. He was angry that such a sweet person had a life so bad. He really wanted to tell Mark but he knew he couldn't. He hoped misty could confide in Mark at some point. He could see how Mark was worried about Misty when he first came to the room.

"I promise I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone. I do have to tell Mark that I am to advise you hold off your training until we get results from tests at the hospital. I will come with you to the hospital and will only mention to the doctor briefly about your past. They will not judge you but I do have to tell them about how your back became so. Is that ok?"

"Yes... thank you sir". She took a deep breath and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She hadn't actually told anyone about her past before.

Larry chuckled "Call me Larry. I will let you get your top back on and then I will get Mark."

Misty got her top on and slowly sat on the edge of her bed facing the window. She didn't want to see the look in Marks eyes when Larry tells him she can't train for a while. She felt tears stinging so she just closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

"Mark you can come in now" Larry said out in the hallway.

Larry was about to tell him what the situation was but Mark stopped Larry by holding up his hand signalling 'not now' as he slowly walked over to where Misty was sitting. He couldn't see her face but he could tell by how she was sat that she was in pain. He stepped a bit closer and noticed her hands were wet and tears were just dripping. It broke his heart. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Glenn can you just stand watch over misty while Larry tells me what's going on in my room. Don't talk to her just make sure it's only me and Larry that come in. "

"Yeah sure man take your time"

Larry and mark walked to the next room down and went in. Mark just looked at Larry and he knew it must be bad.

"You want the good news or the bad news"? Larry asked.

"Is there actually any good news? I've known you long enough to know the look on your face Larry. Just tell me straight what's going on?"

Sighing Larry explained to mark that her back was in really bad shape. How they need to get her to a hospital for more tests. Larry felt so bad about telling Mark all this but not being able to explain about how the injuries came to be. He could see the hurt in Marks eyes when he said that they will have to put her training on hold. He knew Mark is feeling guilty as he was one reason for her getting knocked on her ass. Mark sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. He can't believe what has happened.

Glenn waited till he heard Marks room door shut then he carefully shut Misty's door.

"Hey I hear someone likes Root Beer." He held a bottle out in front of Misty and she gladly took it.

"Thank you" she said quietly she took a slow sip and loved the taste and feel of the bubbles on her tongue.

"No worries. I'm Glenn by the way. I know we haven't met properly. Well I'm going to just sit over here and read a book while we wait for Mark and Larry to come back" Glenn sat on a chair and pulled out a book from his back pocket. He didn't want to make Misty uncomfortable by talking so he just sat and read. He was a bit worried as he saw the look on Larry's face as he walked behind Mark. He had seen that look before years previous when Larry told him to take time off due to injury. Glenn hoped he was worrying for nothing. He looked over to Misty and saw she had only taken a sip or two of her drink. She was just sitting there holding the bottle. No movement.

Glenn was half way through a page when Misty slowly put the bottle on the side of the bed. "I've let him down"

Glenn looked shocked "Who?"

"Mark. I've let him down. Larry is telling him I can't train for a while because of my back"

"How has that let mark down? These things do happen in our business." He said stunned but trying to ease her worry abit. He placed a bookmark in his book and stood up and placed the book back into his pocket.

"How bad is it? I'm here to help train you with Mark as I've got time off for a while. Maybe we can work out a training programme that will help get you into shape."

"Bad enough to be told I've got to go to hospital today for tests." She replied sadly.

"Could be just a precautionary measure. Better to have tests and show it isn't all that bad then train and worry its worse then it really is. I trust Larry so I think you should too." Glenn said seriously.

"I do trust Larry. I just feel I have let you guys down by not being able to train right away. I might as well just back out now before wasting anyone else's time. Someone else can take my spot. "

"Like hell you won't!" Mark was stood at the door and had heard what Misty had just said. Misty turned around and saw the look on mark's face. It scared her. She hadn't meant to anger him. She looked down and just stood there.

"Hey Larry, lets go downstairs and grab a coffee. Mark you can reach me on my cell. Bye misty"

Mark hadn't even heard a word Glenn had said he was just staring at Misty. In front of him was a defeated person. He felt responsible for her back problem and feels angry at her just giving up. When he saw her look up at him, he felt all anger wash away. He walked forward and stood in front of her. Looking down into her puffy red eyes and seeing the light that was there earlier slowly leave. He hugged her and felt her tense up. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm not angry at you and you will not quit. I don't care if it takes weeks, months or years. I will not give up on you, and I hope you don't give up on me. We will work through whatever these tests tell us. You are not wasting my time either. I actually look forward to us working together. I know you are going to be worth my time."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know." He pulled her back into the hug and felt her relax. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back softly.

Misty loved the of marks arms. She felt safe. She felt bad for tensing up as she thought he was angry at her.

They don't know how long they were hugging each other but they were interrupted by Glenn texting marks phone. Mark let her go to get his phone from his pocket. Both of them felt the sudden loss of warmth.

**Mark, Larry suggests we leave for the hospital soon if we want her tested today. Stop being a caveman and come down with her before I come up there and carry her down myself.**

Mark felt jealous at his comment about him carrying misty downstairs. No one was going to carry her apart from him.

'Why am I being like this? We've only just met' he thought. 'This can't be good...or can it'.

"We've gotta go to the hospital now Darlin. Don't worry I wont leave you. Unless you want me to?" He asked it hoping she didn't say she didn't want him there.

"I want you there with me. I'm not good with hospitals, needles or blood." She replied.

"Ok let's go." He led them out of the hotel room and down into the elevator once the doors closed and he pressed the button for the lobby he placed his hand on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"It's all going to be ok. I promise you." Meaning every word he said.

"I hope so" pulling the hug a bit tighter.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and Glenn and Larry were waiting for them. The walked to the car park where mark turned to Larry and asked him to sit in front and Glenn is to drive. Mark was going to sit in back with Misty and keep an eye on her. Mark helped her in and he saw her wince in pain trying to put her seat belt on. He lent over her to get the seatbelt. Not realising their faces was so close together.

Glenn had noticed and got an idea. Before mark and misty knew what was happening Glenn shunted the car forward making Misty and Mark lips touch. Even though it was for a split second, it was shock for them both and then Misty screamed in pain from the shunt.

"Glenn you ass! You've just hurt her more! Quick get us to the hospital so we can get Misty seen and so I can take you to the morgue cause that's where I'm gonna kill you!" Mark shouted.

He clicked the seat belt on Misty and then himself. Misty grabbed his hand and was squeezing it hard with her pain. Mark silently praying Glenn drove quickly but safely missing any bumps in the road. Mark gently squeezed Misty's hand back to give her some sort of sign that he was with her and she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Calaway/Undertaker or any other WWE superstars. I only own Misty.**

**Sorry for the long delay with updating. I am working on next chapter tomorrow so will hopefully have that up for you all in a day or two. After the next chapter it will (hopefully) start to get easier to update. Just been busy working a lot but I have been writing when ever I can. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Please review as I would love to know what people think. **

**Chapter 7**

"Get him away from me Larry!"

Misty awoke panicked. She was first aware of Mark's voice being the one to have woken her. Secondly he was real mad at someone but she wasn't sure who.

Looking around her surroundings she became scared. She was in a private hospital room. Lifting her bed covers she noticed she was in a gown. 'Strange' she thought. 'I don't remember getting changed or actually arriving here. Oh no! Were we in an accident? Is Mark, Larry and Glenn ok? Why is my head hurting so badly?'

"Mr. Calaway will you please calm down, you are not only scaring other patients but you are also two minuets away from being escorted off the premises. So please either go to the café and have a drink or sit down and please be quiet". The woman sounded madder then Mark.

"Sorry ma'am. Can I please go into the room just to sit with her?" he sounded sad.

"Yes Mr. Calaway you can but visiting hours are over in 30mins… but if you behave in that time I will turn a blind eye to you over staying." Sounding happier now then she had before.

"Yes ma'am and thank you. I appreciate this lot."

"No problems at all, just make sure to keep calm. Larry has taken Mr. Jacobs back to the hotel; he won't be back until the morning when we should get the results to all the tests we've performed on Misty."

"Thank you so much Dr Taylor"

Misty heard the door open; slowly opening her eye she saw a look she never wanted to see again. Mark looked really sad and was sat in the chair beside her bed. His head in his hands facing the floor. She wanted to just hug him and let him know everything is okay but she couldn't do that. She didn't know if everything was ok or not. She was still unaware of how she got to the hospital in the first place. She briefly remembered Glenn slamming on the brakes and her and Mark almost kiss. Then she can't remember anything.

Mark felt eyes on him and looked up slowly. His heart melted at what he saw. The look of sadness and concern in Misty's eyes as she was just looking at him. He slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed and took Misty's hand in his. Stroking her fingers with his thumb.

"Are you ok Mark?"

He laughed and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"You're the one in the hospital bed and asking if I'm ok. I'm happy now you're awake darlin'. You gave me a fright. You passed out straight after Glenn slammed on the brakes"

Pulling out of the hug to look into Mark's face

"Were we in an accident? Are Larry and Glenn ok?" she was worried now.

"They are both fine... well almost fine. I punched Glenn when we arrived here. He slammed the brakes because he's an idiot." He said sounding angry.

He knew why Glenn had done it. He was happy his friend was thinking of him but he was angry because it was wrong time and place to do it. He made Misty pass out through pain. He had to admit to himself that for the split second his lips touched hers he started to think to the future. He had only heard of people having "love at first sight" but this was different. There was an instant connection between him and Misty. He had only known her a few days and already wanted to spend all his time with her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Misty squeezing his hand. He looked at her and could still see concern there.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"She's awake. You need to tell her yourself"

Misty was confused now. Who was he on the phone to and tell her what?

Her answers came in the form of Glenn being on the other end of the phone mark handed to her. "Hey I am really, really sorry. I'm stupid for what I have done. Please don't be too mad. I really want to be friends and help you with your training."

Misty was touched by his honesty in his apology and his wanting to be friends with her. She never had many people in her life and within a day or two she has three new friends. Larry, Glenn and Mark.

"I take it your silence means you don't forgive me. I understand and respect that. I wish you the best in your future and that your tests are all good. Tell mark I said I will see him around maybe". Glenn was sad.

"No please don't go. I do forgive you but I will want an explanation as to why you slammed on the brakes. Mark or Larry or even you could have been hurt badly. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"You're the one in the hospital bed and..."

"I know" rolling her eyes "I'm the one making sure you all are ok. Mark already said similar" she giggled and looked up and saw mark smile.

"Glenn I've got to go now but see you again soon, ok?"

"Yeah, I will pop by tomorrow with Larry. I will sneak you in some Root Beer as I know you like it. Good Night Misty".

"Goodnight Glenn". She handed the phone to Mark. He just ended the call and put it in his jacket pocket.

Just as Mark was about to say something the door opened and in walked a nurse. She walked over to the end of the bed and picked up a chart and started writing on it the stats that the machines beside the bed were telling her. She also took Misty's pulse and blood pressure.

Misty was worried as she knew it was late and didn't want make to leave. She felt safe with him there. She had felt a lot of new things in the last few days and all of them involved Mark. She smiled at the thought.

"Are you in any pain? Can I get you anything?"

"I had a headache when I woke up but it has gone now. Can I have some water please?"

The nurse filled a jug with water and placed a cup in front of Misty. Misty drank it down nice and slow and enjoyed it as if it was a cold root beer on a hot summer's day. She handed the cup back to the nurse who placed it with the jug beside the bed.

"Visiting time is over now. As you've been quiet I will let you stay Mr. Callaway. There are spare pillows in the side cupboard. Make sure you get some more sleep Miss." She winked and then left the room.

"You heard the lady, you need some more sleep." He tried to sound stern but Misty had just yawned and he saw she was about to drop off.

He pulled the covers up around her and tucked her in. She was asleep now and looked so peaceful. He went to the cupboard and got the spare pillow the burse mentioned. He pulled his chair close to the bed and held misty's hand.

"Good night Misty"

"Night Mark" she said in her sleep.

Mark smiled and laid his head on the pillows. Tomorrow will be a new day and he was worried about the test results. Misty had passed out from the car incident but he was happy in a way she was out cold. He knows she would have panicked with all the tests they did. They had done x-rays, CAT scans and MRI scans. They took a lot of blood samples too. He never left her side. He smiled knowing she was ok. Tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
